Redlight
by Lacrow
Summary: His insides churned at the thought of it. Stay red, he thought to himself. Just stay red, please, for a little while longer.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Redlight**

**by. **Lacrow

* * *

**_Happy (very) late birthday, Marshy!_**

* * *

His insides churned at the thought of it. Stay red, he thought to himself. Fucking stay red, please, for a little while longer.

He couldn't concentrate otherwise. He feared for the other people on the road, that is, if there were any. On either side of his El Camino there was nobody, nothing but empty pavement and darkened shop windows. Wasn't much else to expect at 3 a.m on a Sunday night, in a little old town he called No-shits-ville. The bars had closed an hour ago, meaning all the dozen or so people who were still up that late were already in bed at home; Except for him and his passenger, whom he'd met at the bar over a sad glass of whiskey.

She was blonde, fucking emerald green eyes beneath her banes that made him look up from his liquor at the time. They were the only thing all night that could break his attention away from the dreary amber color of his glass, the memory of a girl he'd lived with for a year before she dumped him for another man still plaguing his mind. Or rather, before he'd walked in on her fucking another man, in his own goddamn bed, some five days before. And so for the past four days he'd been bar-hopping every night, getting so shit-faced he couldn't even fucking drive home, but still did anyway. That is, except for tonight.

When she walked into that hole-in-the-wall bar, pulled up a chair to his right and sat down, he stopped drinking. No-shits-ville had just pulled in another straggler, except this one wasn't a biker or some lost family in a fricken mini-van. She was gorgeous. Not like a stripper or anything; she didn't have fake tits, or wore skimpy outfits and paraded herself around like some whore, like his _ex-girlfriend_. This girl was classy, looked like she wore glasses when not out drinking. She was skinny, but fit. Her chest was alright, but those _legs._ He could get lost in them.

And after a few drinks, he'd have given anything to drown in those legs forever. He didn't buy her a damn thing, even though he would've thrown any amount of dollars just to keep her around and sit with him. She got him drunk. Then she got herself drunk. And it wasn't even some fucked up scam to lower his guard and jack his wallet, no. She was laughing. And he was laughing, for the first time in five days. He enjoyed her company and he could tell she enjoyed his, too. Before they knew it, after six rounds of the good stuff, the fucking bartender closed down at 2.

Best thing that could've happened all night.

Maka, was her name. Exotic sounding, she said she was part Japanese. Her whole thing was to get to Arizona; apparently she'd gotten accepted to some big university or something. That's why she drove through No-shits-ville, taking the scenic route, as she called it. That meant Maka had her own car, her own way to get home, meaning he'd be a fucking gentleman and walk her to the parking lot so no asshole fucks with her on the way out. And they kept talking, even when they'd made it to her Beetle. They just stood there, talking, for a good ten minutes.

And that's when it clicked in his tiny, little head that maybe they could end the night on a high note. He didn't want to be a dick, didn't want to seem like a horny pervert only looking to score on younger chicks at a bar. But before he could talk himself out of it, Maka must've read his mind. She leaned against her car and looked him up and down, then gave a coy smile.

"I bet your place beats a Comfort Inn." The red in her cheeks was pure alcohol, but just maybe there was some blush in there too.

He didn't fucking hesitate. It wasn't whisky fueling him when he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his fucked up El Camino in the corner, just that fucking bulge in his pants that kept screaming at him to do something about it. He opened the door for her. She slid in and waited as he ran around like an idiot, scrambling for his keys because the damn car didn't have automatic locks. Luckily for him, Maka slid over and popped it open. She laughed at him, his stupidity, but goddammit that didn't stop her from grabbing his hand and falling on her back like a minx.

And he fucked her. Dammit, he fucked that woman with all the pent up emotion he'd been feeling for almost a week. Sexual frustration, sadness, anger, and all that other shit just melted away inside of her. She was his fucking cure, but dammit it wasn't meant for him to finish. It was the price for his good time; she came twice, both times screaming out for god, but he never did. Still, it was totally worth it. Maka stayed to him like glue, their combined sweat stuck together and made them inseparable. Her tits against his chest, her hot, sweaty pussy..._god._

It felt like an hour, but really it was only half the time. He was kind of disappointed; she on the other hand was still ready to go. But the thing about parking lots is you can't stay there for too long, otherwise the cops will find out. So after a second to catch their breaths and some continued fondling, they made the decision to go back to his place. And basically that's where they were now, at a stop light in a deserted street, waiting to go have sex in the bed he'd dumped his ex in; it was time to reclaim it for himself. Also the couch. The floor. Maybe even the kitchen table.

But...the thing about it was, he didn't want to go home. Not yet. He prayed to heaven above that the light would stay red.

Not because he didn't want to have sex with her, hell no. He couldn't wait to take her home and rip her clothes off and finish what he started in the parking lot. The only problem was that Maka didn't want to wait and she knew that he hadn't finished, because the fact of the matter was they were far too eager to scramble for a condom, not that he had one away. And since nobody wanted to get anyone pregnant, she came up with the _brilliant_solution of letting him finish in the car. In his seat. With her head between his legs.

He was losing his mind here. Half of him was focused on the light, some kind of insane part of him that wanted to abide by the rules of the road, even though there was nobody else there. The other half, though, was enjoying every second of Maka's tongue glide along the lower half of him in what could only be described as fucking _magic._She held on tight with one hand, working him over like a pro as her other hand held onto the back of his knee for support. Her seat-belt had long since left her, and he tossed that one up to the booze. She didn't seem like the type to do so otherwise.

But that didn't matter. He wasn't driving, just waiting. Enjoying. Fucking _dying,_as he her head bobbed up and down his cock. She made sucking noises that sent his head spinning, just the entire situation was too much for him to process. He just gave himself to it, didn't think about the how's or why's. All he knew was this felt fucking good, and he did has best to not fight it. That meant trying not to buck into her mouth, but of course that never works. He pushed into her a few times, swearing to god he'd touched the back of her throat once.

She didn't like that. She made sure he knew that. Her grip on him suddenly got much tighter and he growled like a dog being smacked on the head. Maka stopped for a moment and lifted her head up. With a dazed look on her face, she slowly shook her head 'no,' before going back down to give him more head. Soul froze, mesmerized by that glossy look in her eyes. Even after she'd gone down on him, he continued to loom over her. The image of cum and saliva trickling down her lips was eternally burned into his brain now; it was officially the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

It was at that point, he'd given up trying to look at the stoplight. Gave up trying to drive, at all. From the corner of his eye, he could the light had turned green, but didn't matter anymore. Snaking his hand underneath Maka's exposed body, he shifted his beat-up car into park. They were stuck there, and he wasn't going to leave until they were finished. It was his turn now, and Maka was giving it to him like he hadn't had it in not just days, but _months._ He was losing his mind and quite frankly, he didn't know how much longer he had until...

Shit. He felt it.

That out-of-place tickle that lets you know when you're close to bursting, that's what he felt when Maka opened her mouth wide and let her tongue do all the work. She licked the tip of his cock, inside and out, letting up only to pump him up more before letting him fall back down. She was messing with him, but that was fine. It was building up inside of him and the only reservation he had was whether or not she was down for going all the way. He'd just met her, she was younger than him, would it be wrong if he tried...?

Maka ended up making the decision for him. He didn't need to ask. Before he knew it, she was back down again, this time going so fast that bucking into her wasn't even an option at this point. It would've just made it go slower and honestly, he just wanted to finish. On her. In her. It didn't matter, she just needed to be in this equation somehow. This wasn't about him, this was about them, because if he wanted a cheap fuck he'd have gotten a hooker, or a slutty chick. This girl was making him question how the hell he could've gone for any other woman but her.

She made sure he knew that, because at the moment he opened his mouth to say 'Oh shit,' she was already pulling up. Her hand, the one wrapped around his knee, found its way to meet the other. With both hands she beat him off, her mouth just inches away from the tip of his shaft. Hot breath and saliva trailed onto him, begging for him to cum.

With one hand, he grabbed the back of Maka's head. With the other on the steering wheel, he pushed himself over the edge. In a single moment, all the murky thoughts clouding his head all rushed out at once, causing him to groan louder than what was appropriate. But that didn't mean shit to him at the moment. He stared down and watched as with every pump of her hands, more of himself erupted all over the lower-half of her face. She didn't stop. Not when it got in her mouth, or even when cum ceased to flow. Only when he begged her to, because he just couldn't take anymore.

She pulled up and smiled wearily at him, obviously sort of grossed out by the whole thing but happy to have made him reel as he was certainly still doing. On the other hand, he still had enough sense to help clean her up, since it was technically all his mess. He didn't have anything close by, so he took off his shirt and handed it to her. Still smiling, she looked away from him as she cleaned herself up, leaving him to sit back in his chair and just stare at her back. She was fucking gorgeous. Again, not in a slutty way or something. It's just that she was his type.

And as he sat back and recovered, all the shit and baggage he'd been carrying for the past few days was already far out of his mind. He didn't care about his ex or what she might be doing. All he wanted was to take this girl home, have a fun night, wake up, get some breakfast, and talk. And if that lead to something more, he'd be happy to do something like this again. And if it didn't, he'd be fine with that too. He wanted this woman, Maka, for her company. She was nice. He knew that was weird to say as she wiped cum away from her face, but that's how he felt.

She eventually turned around, clean and composed. Nobody would have guessed she'd just come up from him, though it's not like anyone was around to ask about it anyway. Maka looked him over, grinning at the sight of his pants still being undone and his now squishy self being completely exposed. He hadn't noticed himself, but of course once Maka had pointed it out he felt pretty stupid. Scrambling to cover himself up, he growled as Maka again laughed at his stupidity. He might try to act cool, but apparently in front of his one, he was a dork.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Heading home?"

Finally able to wrangle himself, he zipped up his pants before nodding, "Yeah. Let's go."

And not a minute too soon. The light was red again, except this time there was company. In his rear-view mirror, he saw two headlights coming up from the distance, no doubt another straggler coming into town in the dead of night. Being all cleaned up, he sighed while shifting the car into drive. On que, the stoplight changed to green and like nothing had ever happened, the two of them went off towards his house.

Maybe it was just for one night. But if it ended up being more, well, he'd take it all in stride.

* * *

**A.N.**

So this was a very belated birthday present to MarshofSleep, whom I promised I would write something for. It was gonna be sweet at first, and I guess it kinda still is, but smut is always the better choice when dealing with SoMa writers lol


End file.
